heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Novel Volume 01/Chapter 1
The Rank and File Soldiers that Tie Up Gulliver >> Battle on the Freezing Alaskan Snow (ガリバーを縛る雑兵たち>>アラスカ極寒環境雪上戦, Garibā o Shibaru Zōhyō-tachi >> Arasuka Gokkan Kankyō Setsujō-sen) is the first chapter of Heavy Object. Summary In a world where battle becomes a controlled encounter between machines called Objects, an engineer by the name of Quenser Barbotage and his friend Heivia Winchell head out from their base camp in Alaska to the remote forest to hunt for dinner. There, they meet the elite Object pilot Milinda Brantini, who quickly returned to base after a short conversation. Quenser and Heivia return to their base, only to be scolded by their Japanophile superior Froleytia Capistrano who was herself tense from her duties as a commander in the battlefield. After showing an interest in the meat they hunted earlier, Quenser and Heivia are assigned for some maintenance tasks for Milinda's Object, Baby Magnum. Later during the day, Froleytia joined Quenser and Heivia for some barbecue. In their conversation, Froleytia shares her experiences as a commander and the rules of combat between armies and their Objects. A day passed, and an explosion rips through Froleytia's base, relentlessly bombarding their units with its artillery. Quenser and Heivia were forced to run away, but Quenser encounters a dilemma between heading to safety with Froleytia and rescuing Milinda, who was sending out a distress signal. Despite the dangers, the two boys head out to Milinda's location and eliminated anyone who would stand in their way. With some difficulty, Quenser and Heivia retrieve Milinda from enemy soldiers and the pursuit between the enemy Object and the three began. They soon realize that running away against the Object is futile, so Quenser and Heivia choose to destroy the object, named Water Strider, instead. The two boys soon infiltrate the maintenance base for the Water Strider for their plan to sabotage the spare parts for the Object, but soon ended up needing to rescue Milinda one more time when she acted as a diversion for the enemy army. Quenser asks for reinforcements from Froleytia. Moments later, the two are spotted and apprehended. The enemy soldiers prepare to execute Quenser and Heivia and extract vital intelligence from Milinda. However, Quenser quickly gets the chance to detonate the newly-installed parts of the Water Strider, unleashing a well-planned chain reaction that destroyed the Water Strider and knocked away the enemy soldiers. Quenser then unleashed an array of C4 blasts before retreating with Froyletia's reinforcements. Quenser's actions during this conflict awarded him and Heivia with military recognition. However, they were shocked to discover that their newly-discovered war potential would put them deeper into harm's way. Major Events *Quenser and Heivia become the first people to destroy an Object without another Object or nukes. Characters *Quenser Barbotage *Froleytia Capistrano *Heivia Winchell *Milinda Brantini *Ayami Cherryblossom Technology * Objects *Baby Magnum (Legitimacy Kingdom) *Water Strider (Faith Organization) Locations *Alaska Adaptation Adapted in: *Anime: Episodes 1, 2, 3 *Manga: Heavy Object Chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Trivia *The first part of the chapter's title is a reference to , specifically Part I: A Voyage to Lilliput. References Category:Light Novel Chapters